


Squish Toys

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, M/M, Stim Toys, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Brian sat back, examining the box. He wasn’t sure what toys John had bought. It wasn’t anyone birthday and it certainly wasn’t their anniversary. Maybe it was a toy train. Back in the day, the four of them would spend hours in Freddie’s house playing with model trains like they were children. The thought brought a wistful smile to his face.John was already cutting through the tape when he said, “It’s not trains,”





	Squish Toys

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon Asked: Can I request a ficlet of Autistic Breaky discovering squishy stim toys? :)

John was all smiles as he shuffled through the house, a box tucked under his arm. He had a surprise for him and his husband and he could not wait until Brian saw what he had bought.

Brian was in the kitchen, having his afternoon tea, bifocals on as he scrolled through instagram (his slight obsession at the moment) a soft simper on his face.

He didn’t notice John had even entered the room until he placed the box onto the table with a thud.

“O-Oh. Hello there, love. What have you there?” he asked, head tilting, glasses being folded up and placed into his shirt pocket. 

“Toys!” John said, absolutely beaming. He clapped before scurrying off to find a  knife to open the box.

Brian sat back, examining the box. He wasn’t sure what toys John had bought. It wasn’t anyone birthday and it certainly wasn’t their anniversary. Maybe it was a toy train. Back in the day, the four of them would spend hours in Freddie’s house playing with model trains like they were children. The thought brought a wistful smile to his face.

John was already cutting through the tape when he said, “It’s not trains,”

They’d known each other over 50 years. Of course John could read his mind.

“Then what is it? I’m quite confused,” Brian asked.

John said nothing, ripping open the box and digging his hands in before pulling out..a badger?

A palm sized badger was held in John’s fingers. It looked to be made of plastic. It had goofy little eyes and prominent blush marks on it’s cheeks. But it wasn’t plastic, Brian soon found out when John gave it a firm squish.

Brian gasped and John laughed, both of their eyes glued to the little toy as it reinflated back to it’s normal size.

“What in the heaven’s  _is_ that, Deacy?” Brian asked, his wrinkled fingers wriggling about, tempted to grab the weird contraption from his husband.

“A squish toy,” John explained, handing it to Brian who seemed seconds away from snatching it from him.

“They’re all squishy. Loads of ‘em on the internet. Different styles and types. Good for stimming,” he continued, grinning as Brian marveled at the toy.

“Squish toys,” Brian whispered to himself, inspecting the badger before he too gave it a squish. 

_Oh. Oh! Oh goodness. How delightful. A fantastic sensation on the fingertips._

Brian could only manage to mumble out a long drawn “Oooohhhhh,” which made John chuckle.

“Aren’t they wonderful?” John asked, hands digging back into the box.

“Oh, most definitely. How did you find this, hun?” Brian said, giving his badger another squish once it puffed back up.

“The internet!” was his reply which was no shock to Brian. Of the three of them, he was the only one who understood all this new technology. Always surfing the internet with the proficiency of a teenager. Leave it to Deacy to find something so marvelous. 

“And there’s more than just that,” John said as he pulled out a few more toys, all of them bouncing as they landed on the table.

“The one you have is called a slow rising squish toy. Some rise instantly. See?” John held up a donut toy, crumpling it up in his hands. Once he let go, it returned to it’s shape immediately. 

Brian’s mouth popped into an ‘o’, making grabby hands for the donut. He gave it a few presses, hazel eyes filled with wonderment. “I think I fancy these better,” he said. 

“Just you wait,” John said with a snicker, pulling out even more toys. Was this how Queen’s bassist was spending his retirement?

He plopped onto the table a few small jiggling toys. One was a white cat, laid on it’s back like a human with it’s stomach jutted out. “Some are made from silicone. They feel like jelly,” and with that, he gave the cat’s tummy a poke. 

Brian just laughed, his fingers beginning to flick happily. 

And that’s how the two spent their afternoon. Dumping the whole box onto the table and trying out each toy for size, seeing which one they preferred. There was a lot of giggling and chatting as they did, the love after all these years still as intense and bright as day 1. 

 


End file.
